Electronic devices, such as consumer electronics, play an important role in our daily life, and electrical power is required to operate these devices. Most of the electronic devices receive required power through plug electrically connected to an outlet. Besides, cable, for instance, HDMI, USB cables, and etc., may also be employed to transmit electrical signals through connectors thereof to electrically couple to different electronic devices. The connectors or plugs can potentially be loosened or disengaged from the electronic devices due to an inadvertent or unintentional external force generated from vibration, pulling, or collision, thereby causing the electronic device to stop working.
In order to secure the plugs or connectors to the socket or electronic devices, conventionally, a securing force naturally formed by close fit between the plugs and sockets or female and male connectors without assistance of accessory is utilized to prevent the plug or connector from being loosened or disengaged. However, the securing effect of such conventional way will be reduced after a certain number of plugging and removing cycles or due to improper usage. Further, if a part of the cable near the connector coupled to the electronic device has higher bending curvature, or thicker cables with heavy weight are used, a pulling force may be generated to reduce the securing effect between the connector and the electronic device or between plug and socket. In worse case, the plug or connector will be detached from the electronic device or socket whereby the electronic device will be ceased in a sudden, and is likely to be damaged due to lost of power supply or electrical signal.
To overcome such problems, prior U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,826 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,903 disclose a fastening device or apparatus comprising two or more separate elements for securing the plug or connector to the device. However, the fastening device or apparatus is too complicated to make installation and detachment. In addition, the prior fastening devices are hardly adapted to fit different size of connectors or plugs. Furthermore, in conventional art, although the fastening device or apparatus can provide a better securing effect, since the cable is not completely secured by the fastening device or apparatus, there still is a possibility that the plug or connector could be detached from the device while the cable is pulled by external force.
In order to solve the problem of the conventional arts, there is a need and focus in the related industry to provide an apparatus to secure the plug or connector to the device.